


Thanks For Coming To My Wedding

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec gives Magnus a gift.





	Thanks For Coming To My Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“So if we put the cake over here…” 

“Magnus.” Alec says, stopping him from talking. His hand warm on Magnus’s arm. His tone is happy and amused as Magnus looks up and returns the smile.

“I’m sorry, darling, I’m so excited for your birthday. Turning twenty one for mundanes is a rite of passage.” Magnus explains.

Alec laughs. “Yeah, well I’m not a mundane.”

“True, but I want you to have an amazing time. If you’re having doubts, Alexander, we don’t…”

“No, no. It’s great. Thank you. For doing all of this for me, but I lied about something.”

Immediately Magnus is on edge as he tenses, unconsciously backing a little away from Alec where he sits next to him on their couch. “What is it?”

“No! No, by the angel, no!” Alec back tracks as he sees the serious expression on his boyfriend’s face. “It’s not like that. I- I brought the Chinese food for a reason.”

“Okay…”

“Well, you’ve been so busy lately and I have been distracted and I only really remembered when Izzy pointed it out, but it’s our anniversary. That’s why I brought the Chinese food and the chocolate cake. And why I got you this.”

Magnus is too shocked to say anything as Alec reaches into his bag and pulls out a medium size box. He hands it over to Magnus who takes it slowly, still surprised. “Our anniversary?” He asks dazed.

“Yeah, since- Well when I kissed you in front of everyone at my wedding. When we became ‘we’. I hope this is okay. Just- Just open it.”

Magnus nods his head, unable to speak as he opens the black box and pulls out a mug wrapped in tissue paper. He slowly unwraps it to reveal a white mug with a design along it. Its two hearts linked together, one with the gay pride colors, and the other with the bisexual pride colors. Underneath it says, ‘To Magnus, Love Alec.’

“Alexander…” Magnus says touched as his hand gently finds its way on Alec’s arm. He then says so sincerely, Alec can feel it in his heart, “Thank you.”

Alec’s smile grows big. “I wasn’t sure if it was too much, but Izzy and Clary said…”

“It’s perfect. But I didn’t get you anything.”

Alec only smiles, his hand cupping Magnus’s jaw. “You’ve already given me everything.”

They both lean in, their lips meeting in a long kiss before they pull away and Alec’s arms come around Magnus. He does the same, kissing Alec’s neck gently.

“I love you.” Magnus says. “I love you more than this world.”

Alec chuckles slightly. “I love you, too. And… Thanks for coming to my wedding.”

Magnus laughs, Alec joins him.


End file.
